My Older Brother
by The Tay Monster
Summary: What if Raku had an older brother that he hadnt seen in ten years and instead of him having to date Chitoge his oler brother already was. what if his older brther was part of an organisation that is only known about to very few Naru x Chi
1. Chapter 1

Hey SilkyCash here bringing you my third story hope you have enjoyed the last few.

disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Nisekoi

Hey my name is Raku Ichijou and I am the sole heir to a yakuza family, well that's what everyone thinks but in truth I actually have an older brother by a few months. You see before my mother and father got together my father hooked up with an assassin that tried yo kill him but was defeated by him and they got drunk.

I personally don't know my brother very well because I haven't seen him in 10 years so I only vaguely remember him. The only things I can really remember us that he's called Naruto and his hair is awesome but other than that all I can think of is his whisker marks that remind me of a fox.

Well as I was saying I am the second heir to a yakuza clan and due to that I am put in irritating situations like this one.

Normal P.O.V

Raku was in a locked of section of his house with his father the yakuza boss and the father of his new classmate Adelt Kirisaki. They had just been saying that due to the Mafia family coming to the yakuza territory a war might break out between our families so he might have to be in a fake relationship with Chitoge Kirisaki.

"Wait might what do you mean might?" Raku asked his father. "Yea I would like to know too" Kirisaki asked.

Just as Ichijou was going to answer there was suddenly sounds of swords unsheathing and battle yells before a lot of thumps. "Oh here he is." Rakus father said.

"Oi old man didn't you tell anyone about Meara's 3 coming" a new voice asked from behind Raku and Chitoge. When they both turned Raku adopted a bright smile on his face but it changed to shock when he heard Chitoge squeal something akin to Foxy-chan and jump at the figure who picked her up and spun her around laughing.

Turning around Naruto an Chitoge took notice of Rakus dumbfounded look, Ichijou s confused and strangely proud look and Kirisakis look of realisation and a hint if amusement. Naruto took a quick look at Chitoges sheepish look and chuckled in amusement at how cute he thought she looked. He flashed his charming smile and turned to Raku and said "hey otouto how you doing got a bird yet?" (A/N bird means girlfriend to those who don't know I just use it because I'm Scottish)

Before speaking Raku paused to take a look at thus young man that was his older brother. He still had his spiky red and yellow hair the same dazzling blue eyes the same tanned skin and he still had his whisker marks. He was wearing a red-orange hoodie that had a fox head design in his hoof. He had on black baggy pants and black steel toed boots. Under his hoodie he had on a black shirt that had a red spiral on it. He had a very toned body with almost no baby fat which showed he was a trained fighter he was also about 5" 11 in height. He was also carrying a bag that is commonly used for carrying a baseball bat but was a few inches longer.

After looking up at his aniki he recognised what he was asked and began to blush up a storm and start mumbling about how he wished and how cute onodera was then sighed a dreamy sigh.

Snickering at his younger brother he turned to look at Chitoges father and nodded his head "how's the wife doing?" He asked the man. "Oh flower is fine she said to thank you for your help by the way dunno what you did but my wife seems to like you." Said man replied slightly confused.

Finally Naruto turned to his father and walked right up to the man and was about to speak when 2 things happened. One he was pulled into a hug and two all the previously knocked out yakuza came barging in screaming but stopped in their tracks when they saw their boss hugging the young man that took them on.

"Erm boss what's happening?" Questioned an extremely confused Ryuu. But his answer was cut off when the beehive gang broke into the clan house all of with loaded guns pointed at the Ichijou clan.

"OUKOUUUU!" Screamed a voice. All members of both yakuza and Mafia including the heirs and bosses looked toward the newcomer to see Claude running but stopping when he saw Naruto. "Kyu-kyu-kyuubi" he mumbled out terrified. This stunned everyone there except for the heirs who both looked confused. Raku and Chitoge and noticed the fearful looks on all the members faces and then noticed the look on their father's faces which was one of astonishment and Chitoge couldn't help but murmur "whats going guys?". Whilst Raku said " kyuubi? As in nine tails?" Both turned to their fathers then followed their line of site to come across Naruto who had pulled up his hood and and seemed to be smiling amusedly under his hood.

"Ohhoho if it isn't Claude." Naruto said to the fearful bodyguard. "What are you doing here Kyuubi?" Asked a now more brave Claude. "Hmm didn't my precious little princess tell you?" Naruto asked grabbing Chitoge around the waist and pulling her flush against him causing her to blush up a storm and Raku, Adelt and father Ichijou to look at him stunned. "Oh wait I forgot I told her not to. To tell you all the truth me and Chi-chan have been together for 2 years. Ay babe?" Naruto said with a smirk causing Chitoge to blush even harder and try and shrink into her clothes when she saw all the pointed stares aimed at her.  
"Well?" Adelt asked slightly impatient.

"Um well yeah I guess." She replied meekly. "And why didn't I find out?" Claude asked furious and hurt. "We-well I...I" as she was mumbling Naruto rolled his eyes pulled down his hood flashing a smile at the stunned faces before ruffling his crimson locks but kept his hand held within his hair and replied for her "She never told anyone because I asked her not to because I couldn't cone here to live yet as I was still training with the old man rikudo."

After explaining a few more details Raku who had been silent for the most time asked whilst the 5 of them were walking to the kitchen to talk as Naruto was hungry and wanted to taste his younger brothers food or more specifically ramen. "So what exactly is the kyuubi?" is what he asked just as they were at the door to the kitchen Raku in front going straight to the cooking utensils whilst Adelt and Ichijou were sat next to each other and Naruto sat against a counter and pulled Chitoge into his lap and snuggled into back of her with his head on his shoulder and nose rested in her blonde hair.

"Hmm? Oh the kyuubi is one of my codenames and one of the nine 'tailed beasts which is a league of well you would call them assassins but we aren't all. For example Hachibi and Nibi help run Europe and Ichibi runs Germany even though he is only like 21. Yeah anyway we are a major organisation that is only really known in the underworld and throughout the governments. Basically the organisation looks for 9 people who are 'different' I guess because you see we all have different characteristics that set us apart from the rest of the world. Take Hachibi for example the guy whilst may be sound but he can get really annoying to a lot of folk as he talks constantly in raps, personally I find this quite amusing but that's just me, anyway as I was saying 8 has insane strength like seriously that guy could break down a wall with a flick of his finger its bloody scary and Nibi is resistant to fire which is pretty cool." Naruto paused as he received his ramen from his brother and thanked him silently and began to eat whilst feeding Chitoge evey now and then.

"So what about you? What's the reason they took you?" Raku asked his aniki. Naruto paused in his moment of feeding Chitoge and looked up at his brother whilst making the chopsticks dodge her attempts to get his noodles.

"Oh well there is a few I guess thanks to my training I am probably the fastest man alive and am the best swordsman. U also have an insane regenerative ability which runs in my family,mums half BTW, but this gives me a need yo eat a lot more than an a normal person. But the main reason that old man Rikudo said was that I was the type that never gave up or something akin to that. Oh I also have enhanced senses like a fox."

He paused and continued in his eating and feeding of his hime. Raku and the father's seemed to be processing this information.

"Anything else you want to know?" Naruto asked finishing his bowl and moving it away before resting his head back on Chitoges shoulder.

Chitoge took this opportunity to speak up and say "yeah who is this rikudo person?" Raku nodded in agreement whilst the 2 bosses didn't seem to happy.

"Oh. Rikudo-jisan runs the organisation and helps trains us all by supplying us and giving us hints. You see in this organisation called 'The Tailed Beasts' he was originally one of the only 2 members. It was him and someone called the 'Juubi' but she died and her last wish was for him to continue to make the organisation grew so over the years he took in the nine of us and gave us the basics of whatever we wanted to learn whether it be swordsmanship hand to hand fighting or no staff wielding we had to create our own style and weapons with him giving us a few tips here and there and after he dies and we are all ready we each have to train someone to become the next of the tailed beasts. Take me for example I as the ninth am essentially the strongest but if I train someone weaker than the rest then my apprentice shall go down rate its the same with all of us really but I still have many years to think about that." Naruto replied cheerfully. Raku looked awed, Chitoge was stunned and the two men were intrigued I guess.

After a short pause the leader of the yakuza asked"so what are your styles and weapon called then?". After he asked he and Adelt immediately noticed Naruto lighten up.

"My fighting style with the sword is called 'The bloody rain dance' and is based on foxes so it uses lots of tricks and devious attacks as well as my insane speed and it tends to cause a lot of blood to spew out my opponent." He paused and pulled up his bag into his and Chitoges lap which she immediately noticed the back was a lot heavier than it seemed. "This" he said taking out a sword." Is called 'The Kyuubis ninth tail'" he stated proudly and began slowly unsheathing it.

The blade it self was pure black and had a crimson edge to it that made it loom even more dangerous. The sheath was black but had red string wrapping around it leaving only black diamonds visible and it had a flat edge at the top where 9 pieces of crimson rope hung of the blade. The guard was a detailed metal sculpture of a foxes head which had its jaw wide open the blade coning straight out and had two rubies for eyes. The sheath was pretty plain except for the rope tied around the edge near the guard which broke of into another set of nine. It was black I. Colour with 9 randomly placed red lines over the black varying in size and thickness.

The others members wee awed by this magnificent blade. "Did you really make this? Chitoge asked stunned whilst Raku, Adelt and father Ichijou nodded along too stunned to speak. " yeah she us beautiful isn't she." Naruto said.

After re sheathing his blade and placing it back in the bag which he leaned up against the walk next to him.

"My hand to hand fighting style is called 'The Foxes tricks' which uses alit if feints and my incredible speed to take down an opponent. Is that all you like to know?" He asked discreetly aiming it at the father's.

"Yes that is all you can leave if you want. And Raku never mind about earlier." The 2 boys father said.

-Awhile later outside-

After talking to Raku for awhile and getting familiar with the rest if the yakuza Naruto headed to his bed taking Chitoge with him as she was just going to stay for the night.

As soon as they entered the room Naruto immediately removed his blade form the bag and set it up on a sword stand whilst Chitoge went to freshen up when she came back she saw Naruto standing in only his boxers showing off his Adonis off a body to her and had slowly started to warn to her.

Chitoge was wearing a red nightgown that fitted nicely around her developing figure to show off her assets. She. Naruto got to her he bent down and began to lick nibble suck and kiss her jawline up to her ear then to her mouth. Chitoge doing nothing but moaning until he got to her mouth where they started a long make out session before pulling apart to get air and walk over to the bed after they got in Chitoge immediately snuggled right up against his side and hugged his chest whilst he used one arm as a pillow and the other to cover her waist. "Gnight babe." He said to her. "Night" she replied tiredly.

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

Hey SilkyCash here again hope you enjoyed it please favourite and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo SilkyCash here yet again. I think you for the positive response to my story and I hope you enjoy reading the rest. 3 :-3

Raku P.O.V

It was the day after aniki had returned and I was just heading off to school after setting food out for the guys. I'm a little disappointed though as I wanted to talk to my older brother today but was told by father that he and Kirisaki had gone to run an errand early in the morning and I wouldn't see him till later.

As I was walking with a look that surely said I was deep thought I never noticed a person sneak up behind me until it was too late.

"Ohayo Ichijou-kun!" Called the evil being that had startled me. Wait why dies that voice sound familiar. "How are you this morning?" The voice said.

I turned around getting ready to scold whoever it was...or run away when I saw it was my long time crush Kosaki Onodera. "M-m-m-morning Onodera" I screeched startled. She looked at me strangely obviously I mean I would look at me strangely if I could but well I can't.

"Sorry I was deep in thought there Onodera. How are you today?" I asked apologetically. "Its okay and I'm good how are you?" Onodera asked me as we entered the school gates. "I'm alright." I replied smiling.

We continued to talk about different things until we reached our classroom which is when she and I separated. She went to go so miyamoto and I went to see my best friend Shu.

Now Shu whilst being the ultimate pervert is actually a very mature sensitive guy but you wouldn't know that unless you got to really know him.

After ten minutes had passed and everyone was in class including Kirisaki whom I wanted to ask about my brother but that can wait till later. It was at this time when Kyoko-sensei entered class and asked us all to sit down.

After talking roll she announced that there was a new transfer student today and everyone suddenly started to chat amongst themselves about who they might be.

"Alright quiet down everyone." Kyoko-sensei announced followed by "You can come in now." after we had all quieted down. As soon as the door opened and the new student walked in my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Go on introduce yourself." Sensei insisted. "Yes sensei. Hello my name is Naruto Ichijou-Uzumaki, nice to meet you. Please take good care of me." My brother announced with a lady killing smile. And I could feel Shu and the other boys jealousy but it quickly changed to shock and puzzled when they had fully comprehended his name.

Normal P.O.V

As soon as Naruto entered the class the guys were looking on in awe at his ability to woo the girls who were now mostly just containing there hormones and stopping them from squealing.

"Go on introduce yourself" the brunette teacher said. "Yes sensei. Hello my name is Naruto Ichijou-Uzumaki. Nice to meet you please take care of me.

It took the class about 30 seconds to register his name and when they did almost everyone except for Raku, Chitoge, Naruto and the sensei screamed " EHHHHHHH!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes at her over reacting students even though she did the same thing when she met him. "Alright you can question later right now we have work to do. Naruto-san could you please take the seat behind Chitoge-san. Please raise your hand Chitoge-san"

"No its alright I know who Chi-chan is sensei but thank you." Naruto said curtly getting different looks from everyone. As Naruto was walking he was just in front of Chitoges desk when he turned to her smirked and winked at her then he sat down.

After class all the students were crowding around Naruto who was sitting in his seat with his back against the wall talking to Chitoge and Raku asking him questions.

"How are you related to Raku?" Asked Shu. "Naruto looked over at him before replying. "He is my younger brother. We have the same father but different mother's you see and we had only met a few times before but my mother died a few years ago so I decided to come and live with my father after I finished a course I was doing in my old school."

"How do you know Miss Kirisaki?" Asked a random girl. "Chi-chan is my girlfriend I met her when we both lived in america two years ago and we hit it off. So we started dating but I had her keep it a secret because if my uncle found out he wouldn't stop teasing me." Naruto replied telling the truth just not all of it.

"Uncle? Did your mum have a brother Nii-chan" asked Raku. "No but he was like my uncle remember how I told you about that guy from Europe last night." Seeing Raku nod Naruto continued. "Yeah all of the other 8 and the old man were basically family."

After a short conversation the bell went and everyone back to their seats after kyoko came in. "Okay guys I know this is weird but we have another transfer student today again. Please come in." After she said that someone walked the through the door that was still open and walked to the front of the class.

When the students saw the persons face almost all the girls shared the same thought. "Hot". And almost all the boys except for Naruto shared the same thought " Pretty boy" whilst Naruto was thinking "oooh its Kuro Tora. She always was fun to play with"

"Hello my name is Tsugumi Seishirou, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said before scanning the room before stopping on Chitoge and rushed forward to embrace her in a hug but stopped short upon seeing Naruto. "Kyuubi!" She shouted pulling out her guns (like with Raku) and a slight blush on her face. This shocked everyone including Chitoge whereas as Naruto merely smirked and seemingly vanished.

XxX

Done


End file.
